Cosas de adultos
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: Crack!fic. Aprendemos muchísimas cosas viendo a los mayores, y no me refiero a beber, fumar o decir groserías, sino cosas "más" de adultos. Tal vez Rin y Len debieron cerrar la puerta con llave. Limme. Primer fic Yuki/Gacha en español. Regalo navideño para Neko C.


**Shaw: ¡**Hola a todos! Es la última vez que me pondré el gorrito de navidad XD, mientras no vuelva a vomitar el resto del ron guatemalteco de "primera" calidad que me regalaron U.U"

Dejando eso de lado, (y por que a nadie le interesan los desvaríos de una semi alcohólica como yo -.-") Presento el ultimo pero no menos importante regalo de Navidad.

Primer fic Yuki/Gachapoid ***Orgullo Mode ON***

Hecho única y exclusivamente para mi compañera de armas, Neko C. ¡Te quiero, comadre!

**Advertencias: **Leve limme, pero aparte de eso nada que les preocupe (**Público Random: **¿Y a Shade que mosca le picó ahora? O.O)

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid no nos pertenece, sino a Yamaha Corporation… No me hagan caso cuando, por estar ebria, proclamo a los 4 vientos que Vocaloid es mío XDDD

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Cosas de adultos **

**Created by Shade Shaw Phantom and SessKagome4Ever**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Todos tuvimos un amor de infancia alguna vez.

¿Ustedes no recuerdan a ese niño o niña que conocieron de casualidad un día cualquiera en el parque de su vecindario, o en el patio de juegos de la escuela primaria, que nos cayó muy bien y los invitábamos a jugar con nosotros a juegos como "La casita" o a "Los novios"? Yo si me acuerdo.

¡Ah, que genial fue la infancia!, ¿no? No en vano muchos de nosotros la llamábamos, "la mejor época de nuestras vidas", donde solo importaba salir a jugar donde fuera, lanzándose una pelota o compitiendo a ver quien saltaba más veces a la cuerda; o bien la casa de un amigo que tuviera un Atari o un Nintendo NES a jugar a Space Invaders o Súper Mario Bros durante largas horas, hasta que fuera hora de comer.

Pero esta historia no se trata de mí: Les voy a contar un par de anécdotas que ocurrieron dos épocas _muy_ distintas, pero que afectaron al mismo par de personas…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hacía un radiante día estival en el parque. Había montones de niños aquí y allá con sus padres, tutores, hermanos mayores, abuelos o niñeros. Algunos ocupaban los columpios y gritaban a los que los empujaban que lo hicieran más fuerte, porque imaginaban que eran astronautas e imitaban los parlamentos más famosos de Buzz Lightyear y Luke Skywalker. Otros jugaban a policías y ladrones entre los toboganes y el carrusel. Algunas niñas reían mientras agitaban las piernas y flotaban los volantes de sus vestidos en el sube y baja. En una de las bancas en el parque, Rin y Len Kagamine contemplaban con un aire levemente aburrido a un punto situado en la caja de arena. ¿Qué hacían allí? Vigilar a los miembros más jóvenes de Vocaloid: Yuki Kaai y Ryuto Gachapoid, que insistieron una y otra vez en ser llevados al parque hoy.

La estaban pasando bien, usando los potes de plástico que había por allí para crear montículos de tierra que luego aplastaban con una Roda-Roda de juguete. En el fondo, Yuki y Gachapoid querían usar la de verdad… Imagínense, dos niños de ocho años manejando una "maquina monstruosa", como le decía Kaito, momentos antes de ser aplastado… Por esa razón, Rin y Len nunca dejaban las llaves al alcance de ellos.

― ¡Te toco! ―exclamó Yuki mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo.

Gachapoid se levantó también y se dispuso a perseguir a su amiga. De pronto Gachapoid pisó mal y resbaló: Con tan mala suerte que se dio de cara contra un ariete de tierra negra recién abonada. Todo su rostro y la ropa quedaron manchados de tierra negra y maloliente. Los otros niños que lo vieron todo, se echaron a reír del pobre Gachapoid, quien bajó la cabeza, tratando de no echarse a llorar.

― ¡Eh!

Yuki se había dado vuelta, extrañada de no oír los gritos y risas de Gachapoid, y al ver lo que había sucedido, había corrido hacía él, con una mueca de conmoción. Hizo callar a los otros niños, se arrodilló junto al pequeño de pelo aguamarina y sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo, le limpió despacio y con suma ternura la tierra de las mejillas y la nariz de Gachapoid; luego le sacudió toda l tierra y polvo que tenía en su ropa. Gachapoid la miraba como si estuviera frente a la Mujer Maravilla, y casi se le saltaron las lágrimas ante el dulce gesto de su mejor amiga.

―Gracias Yuki… ¿Sabes qué? Cuando crezca, me casaré contigo.

La pelinegra sonrió por las dulces e inocentes palabras de su amigo y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse― ¿Estás bien, Gacha?

―Sí, estoy bien―contestó el niño, terminando de sacudirse la tierra de la ropa. ―Ven, te invito a un algodón de azúcar.

Tomados inocentemente de la mano compraron dos varas llenas de algodón de azúcar y se sentaron a comérselo en las orillas del pequeño estanque del parque, chupándose los dedos untados de azúcar rosada y tirando piedras al agua de vez en cuando para ver cuántas veces rebotaba sobre el agua antes de perderse en las profundidades.

―Yuki…

― ¿Humm?

―Gracias por ayudarme… Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido.

― ¡¿Es decir que has tenido a otra?_!_ ―saltó Yuki enojada.

― ¿Qué? ¡No, Yuki! ― balbuceó Gachapoid, asustado― ¡Yo…!

― ¡Ja, ja! ¡Caíste! ―rió Yuki, encantada con asustarlo―Rin-nee a veces lo dice cuando Len-nii llega tarde a la casa…

― ¿Porque será que Rin-nee hace eso? ―preguntó él.

―No lo sé… ¿Pero sabes que los vi haciendo la otra noche? ―dijo Yuki repentinamente en un susurro.

― ¿Qué?

―Pues…―Yuki primero vió a todos lados, cerciorándose de nadie los escuchaba, menos Rin y Len y miró a Gachapoid―. Encontré a Rin-nee y a Len-nii en el sillón haciendo… "cosas de adultos" ―dijo ella citando la frase de Rin les decía cada vez que ella y Gachapoid les preguntaban porque la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada con llave y surgían tras ella… ruidos extraños.

― ¿Qué "cosas de adultos"? ―siguió preguntando Gachapoid, aun más confundido.

―Algo como esto…

Y Yuki se inclinó y pegó por un instante los labios entreabiertos de Gachapoid, cerrando los ojos. El niño de pelo aguamarina sintió en su boca el sabor del edulcorante artificial sabor chicle del algodón de azúcar de su amiga… Por puro acto reflejo, también cerró los ojos… Se sentía extraño… pero alguna extraña razón también se sentía bien…

― ¿Por qué lo habrán hecho? ―preguntó Gachapoid extrañado cuando se separaron.

―No tengo idea… Pero Rin-nee y Len-nii lo hacían… con más entusiasmo―dijo Yuki con desparpajo―Pero, ¿sabes qué? ¡Es asqueroso!

― ¡Sí! ¿Verdad? , ¡No puedo creer que los adultos hagan esas cosas! ―le secundó Gachapoid sacando la lengua en señal de asco― ¡Y no solo Rin-nee y Len-nii! ¡Kaito-nii y Meiko-nee los vi haciéndolo una vez a la puerta del baño! ¡También Mikuo-nii y Miku-chan! ¡Hasta Luka-san con Gakupo! Son unos suuucios y asquerosos…

―Oh, por Dios… Nunca haremos esas mismas "cosas de adultos" cuando seamos grandes, ¿verdad, Gacha?

― Nunca, te lo prometo―sonrió Gachapoid extendiendo el mano con el meñique estirado. Entendiendo su intención, Yuki rió y extendió también el meñique, para entrelazarlos juntos en un juramento de meñique, el más _importantísimo_ de los juramentos de los niños.

― ¡Yuki! ¡Gacha! ¡Ya nos tenemos que ir! ―oyeron gritar a Len, llamándolos.

― ¡Diez minutos más! ¡Diez minutos más! ―corearon los niños al unísono.

― ¡Si vienen ahora les dejamos usar la Roda-Roda…!―gritó Rin.

― ¿Qué? Pero Rin, _ellos_ no pueden…―empezó a tartamudear Len, pero su gemela le dio un codazo y le guiñó el ojo, comprendiendo su gesto, Len continuó: ―Eh… ¡Oh, sí! ¡Se las dejaremos usar!

El trucó funcionó: Los niños llegaron como flechas a donde estaban los gemelos Kagamine, atraídos por las palabras "Usar" y "Roda-Roda", pero lo que no contaron es que todo un día de juegos y diversión los adormecieron al sentarse en la parte delantera, dispuestos a "manejar la aplanadora.

Rin y Len miraron con ternura a los dos niños dormidos, abrazos y sonrientes. La rubia los acomodó en su regazo mientras Len tomaba el volante. Se miraron risueños: Alguna vez fueron como ellos, solo pensando en jugar, solo pendientes en "cosas de niños" y no ahora en "cosas de adultos". Compartieron un rápido beso antes de conducir de regreso a casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En la casa principal de los Vocaloid reinaba la agitación: Como era víspera de Navidad y estaban cerca del cumpleaños de los Kagamine, todos se estaban preparando para los siguientes días de festejos. Ya habían terminado de preparar la cena y habían puesto todas las decoraciones.

Solo faltaba que Kaito, Mikuo y Gakupo – los tres chiflados –, regresaran "con vida" de su intrépida _odisea _en el mortal océano-laberinto que se había convertido el centro comercial, repleto hasta el techo de otros compradores, en busca de los regalos de Navidad para todos.

― ¡Huele delicioso! ―decía Luka admirando el pavo relleno de pasas y nueces que ella misma había hecho― ¿Cuánto tardarán esos flojos en llegar, eh? ¡La comida se va a enfriar! ¡Me muero de hambre!

―Eso lo dices porque en tu caso, tú comes por dos, Luka-san―replicó Rin con una risita burlona señalando la barriga de siete meses de la Engloid, mientras ayudaba a su hija de tres años, Yuka Kagamine, a aplicar uniformemente la crema de maní sobre el pastel con ayuda de la manga de pastelero.

― ¡Mira quién habla! ― gorjeó Miku riendo― ¡Yuka y Souta arrasan con la comida como si fuera un concurso! ¡Una vez vi como se la tiraron encima a Gakupo!

―Eso es porque Mikuo y Bakaito los alientan―terció Meiko burlonamente―Y porque el padre no mueve un dedo al respecto…―y señaló al compañero de Rin, quien vigilaba que Souta no se excediera con la crema para la natilla.

―A mi no me metas…―se apresuró a decir Len con una gotita en la nuca.

―Como sea, ¿Alguien ha visto a Yuki y a Gachapoid? ―preguntó Rin―Los mandé a traer unos vasos y no han venido.

Ante esas palabras, Miku y Meiko se echaron a reír. La castaña codeó a Luka y le susurró algo en el oído, haciendo que la Engloid se echara a reír también.

―Eh, ¿nos estamos perdiendo de algo? ―inquirió Len.

Meiko soltó una risotada― ¡No puede ser! Debieron haberlo sabido antes que nosotros, pues tu y Len los cuidaban desde niños ¿Ustedes dos todavía no lo han captado?

― ¿Captar qué? ―preguntó Rin.

― ¿Saben algo? Kaito-nii _siempre_ tuvo razón: Fue una mala idea dejar a Rin y a Len a cargo de Yuki de Gacha―dijo la Idol con alegría―No solo se les pegaron las tendencias "destructivas" de los Kagamine, sino también _otras_ cosas…―concluyó con una radiante sonrisa.

―Sí, uno de verdad aprende "_muchas cosas_" viendo a los adultos, incluso viéndolos a _sus espaldas_―sentenció Meiko.

― ¿Eh?

-o-o-o-o-o-

―Yuki…

― ¿Humm? ―murmuró ella.

Yuki Kaai y Ryuto Gachapoid estaban en una… situación comprometedora. Habían bajado a por orden de Rin-nee a buscar los vasos para las bebidas, de pronto… una cosa llevó a la otra… y ahí estaban.

La espalda de ella había chocado contra la dura pared de la habitación. Trató de resistirse por un momento: No… Ellos eran amigos, ¿no? Se prometieron que no harían "esas cosas asquerosas que hacen los adultos", ¡hasta con juramento de meñique y todo! De pronto estaba ella sola en la bodega con su mejor amigo de la infancia, haciendo esas _mismas _"cosas de adultos".

Tantas _veces _que ellos dos habían visto a Len acorralar a su gemela contra alguna esquina y empezar a desabotonarle la blusa mientras le besaba y acariciaba, les estaba haciendo mella ahora… y lo estaban haciendo. Lo estaban _imitando_.

Yuki cerró los ojos completamente sonrojada al sentir como _lentamente_ los botones de su blusa nueva iban cediendo uno por uno… Gachapoid no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Ver a Yuki en sujetador le hacía dar… una nueva perspectiva de ella. La miró al rostro: Respiraba agitadamente y toda su cara estaba más roja que la ropa de Meiko. Sonrió traviesamente y hundió la cabeza entre sus pechos, besándolos sobre el sostén. Las descargas aumentan y las respiraciones también. Yuki gritó de placer, y aunque no lo admitiera, con un poco de miedo.

― ¡Ah…! ¡Gacha…! ¡Gachapoid!

Gachapoid notó el temblor del cuerpo de su amiga. Sabía que debía de estar asustada y nerviosa por lo que estaban haciendo. Dejó de tocar sus pechos y regresó lentamente a su boca, sólo para darle un dulce beso en los labios. En ese simple pero bonito gesto, le demostraba que lo que sentía por ella era verdad, como lo sentían y demostraban Len, Kaito, Mikuo y Gakupo por sus mujeres, y él también quería demostrárselos a su Yuki. Pero definitivamente no allí, en una bodega llena de telarañas…

― ¿Qué me dices, Yuki? ¿Una carrera a mi habitación? ―preguntó Gachapoid con una sonrisa traviesa.

Yuki se sonrojó: Sabía bien que significaría _eso_. No puedo evitar sentirse como Rin y Len en los PV's como _Why Don´t Call me Yet?_ o Kaito y Miku con _Cantarella_: Un chico y una chica consumiéndose de pasión, solos casualmente, en una habitación. Tal reflexión la hizo reír sin querer.

¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Tal vez esa definición del "amor de infancia" no sea tan falsa como creía. Le sonrió a su ahora "novio" y le tomó de la mano.

― Prometo ir lento, cariño― le susurró Gachapoid dulcemente su oído, para luego comenzar a besarle de nuevo.

― Lo sé― susurró Yuki al separarse por un poco de aire, porque si no morirían de asfixia― ¿Qué crees que dirían Rin-nee y Len-nii al saber que todo esto _lo aprendimos _de ellos, viéndolos?―preguntó con ella con una risita burlona.

―Ya me imagino sus caras―contestó Gachapoid sonriente―Estoy segurísimo que algún día nos darán una especie de "charla".

-o-o-o-o-o-

Y en esa noche de víspera de Navidad, mientras Kaito, Gakupo y Mikuo eran recibidos con regaños y reproches por haber llegado tan tarde y se servían las porciones de pavo recalentado y vuelto a recalentar y un par de jóvenes se escabullían sin ser vistos a la habitación del chico de pelo verde… Rin y Len, en la cocina, se horrorizaban y se sonrojaban de vergüenza, maldiciendo al Karma y jurándose en _tratar_ de evitar que Yuka y Souta los vieran a ellos en actos _muy _íntimos y se pervirtieran tan pronto como ocurrió con Yuki y Gachapoid. Dije _tratar_.

Si, Meiko tiene razón: Uno aprende _muchísimas _cosas viendo a los adultos y no me refiero a fumar, a beber alcohol o a decir groserías… Me refiero a otras "cosas más de adultos"

Quizás algún día Rin y Len regañen a Yuki y a Gachapoid por haberlos _espiado _en sus momentos "privados", pero eso ya es otra historia…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡Tadán! XD

**Shaw: **Si, semejante disparate solo se me ocurre a mi solita XD Espero, Neko, que te guste este "disparate", hecho con mucho cariño para ti X3 :3

En fin, ¡brindo por ti! ***Levanta un jarrón de cerveza* **

**Sess: **¿No estabas vomitando anoche por un ron guatemalteco de dudosa calidad? Deberías mas bien brindas con un jugo de naranja :D ***Shaw la mira como si estuviera demente *** ¡Esta bien, está bien! Solo decía U.U"

¡Qué Kira les proteja y acompañe!


End file.
